Mission Pause
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: KohakuxKanna This is a request for a friend. In this one Kanna and Kohaku are left on a mission for Naraku where they are left in an abandoned house for the night and things..esculate from there. Will the two be left alone through out the night? Enjoy :)


It is rare for Naraku to send out Kanna of the house on a mission but he doesn't send her out alone she gets sent out with Kohaku. Kohaku is still pretending to be under Naraku's control so agrees to go without a fight. They start out in the middle of the night so they don't get caught.

"Kanna don't get too far behind alright?" says Kohaku

"Alright." says Kanna

They walk on more and then Kohaku gets hit with water than Kanna does, they hear thunder. Kohaku takes Kanna's hand and they run to an abandoned house deep in the woods. He shivers and noticed that he is soaked from protecting Kanna from the rain and strips down to his fundoshi before holding her hand again. Kohaku doesn't let go of her hand and looks outside the door.

"It looks like we are going to be stuck out here, but I know Naraku wouldn't want you sick so let's just wait out here." says Kohaku

"Kohaku." says Kanna

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asks Kohaku, turning toward her.

"You're still holding my hand." says Kanna

Kohaku turns red and let's go and looks away from her.

"Sorry." says Kohaku

"No it's okay, really." says Kanna

She actually liked it, and she has a feeling that Kohaku likes it himself. They look around the house shyly.

"Let's explore the house alright?" says Kohaku

"Alright." says Kanna

She gets up still hugging her mirror, Kohaku takes it from her gently and puts it in what looks like a living room.

"I'm sure Naraku is going to be bored watching kids just walk around a house." says Kohaku

"...Right." says Kanna

She looks at her mirror one last time and leaves with Kohaku, Kohaku lights a match and leads Kanna through the house they find it to be a one bedroom house.

"Kanna you can take the bedroom, I will take the living room tonight. Hmm..I'm a bit hungry I bet you are too. I will find us food." says Kohaku

Kanna doesn't argue and waits for Kohaku in the living room, Kohaku gets dressed again so when he gets back he can strip back into his only dry clothing brings back food and makes a fire watching what he does so the house doesn't burn down. Kohaku and Kanna cook dinner and enjoy it, when it gets late Kohaku leads Kanna to the bedroom.

"I will be right out in the living room." says Kohaku

Kanna grabs Kohaku's arm just as lightning strikes outside.

"Wait, the futon is big enough for two. Stay with me." says Kanna

"Kanna..are you afraid of the storm?" asks Kohaku

She looks at him and shakes her head no.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight please." says Kanna

Kohaku knows that Kanna has been left home alone before, but thinks about it, it must be lonely to always be alone. He nods and they both crawl into the futon, Kohaku notices how cold the futon is so pulls her in gently not wanting her to get cold. Kanna blushes and looks up at him.

"Kohaku?" says Kanna

"I-it's cold, we should share each other's body heat or we will both get cold." says Kohaku

Kanna smiles and leans up and kisses him in thanks. He blinks and turns red and looks at her for a minute then kisses her, she blinks and kisses back. Kohaku pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. They both deepen the kiss making it clear that this is more than just sharing body heat. Kohaku slowly works off Kanna's kimono, Kanna breaks the kiss and looks at him.

"S-sorry we don't have to." says Kohaku

"I want to. But I didn't think you wanted too." says Kanna

"Mhmm. I did actually." says Kohaku

Kanna smiles and kisses him again, Kohaku smiles in the kiss and slowly works off all of Kanna's kimono and Kanna takes off Kohaku's fundoshi as well and their shoes come off, Kohaku takes off her flowers and has them land in front of the mirror in a "f off" manner too Naraku. This is both their first time so they don't really know what to do but they aren't stupid so they both have some sort of idea. Kanna slowly traces her hands on his bare chest and works her way down, Kohaku doesn't mind he just lets her experiment. Kohaku takes her hand and helped her trace every inch then let her do it herself, his hand gently rubs her cheek and moves a piece of hair from her cheek moving it behind her ear. She blinks her black eyes then smiles finding it a sweet gesture she leans her head on his hand. He smiles and doesn't say anything he keeps rubbing her cheek as she works her way down with her delicate fingers. Kanna gets a bit impatient and has him lay down, she climbs on him slowly but slowly rubs her hands completely down his chest and makes it to his shaft, he turns red but doesn't stop her. She blinks and looks down at the object in her hands, she moves her fingers around it slowly.

"K-kanna" huffs out Kohaku

Kanna looks up at him, not sure to stop or not. Kohaku doesn't stop her and doesn't say anything else, she goes slow thinking she can accidently hurt him. Kohaku knows it will take more than that to hurt him but he doesn't want to push her. She has a look of confusion, so Kohaku lets her know he likes it by kissing her neck after moving her hair off her neck. She understands instantly and continues stroking him. Kohaku stops her and flips them both and kisses her, she kisses back, he licks her lips slowly and gently. She slowly opens her mouth and Kohaku has his tongue enter her mouth and holds the hand that was storking him, he puts some of his weight on her, and the kiss deepens as their tongues intertwine, Kohaku takes his hand and gently caresses her breast and rubs down her thigh, he breaks the kiss and nuzzles into her neck and kisses her neck and nips it gently, she hums a bit at that. She likes that a lot he reaches up and kisses down her chest and kisses each breast gently, and strokes her leg and helps her lift it gently and caresses the inside of the her thigh. He kisses down her belly button and goes back up, she leans up a little and nips at his ear. He smiles at that and slips inside of her slowly. She jumps a little but that is all, she holds his hand back and Kohaku thrusts slowly into Kanna.

"Kohaku" moans Kanna

"Is it that good?" asks Kohaku

"Y-yes." says Kanna

He blinked he never expected her to answer for herself. He expected her to not answer at all, he feels her thrust back slowly mimicking what Kohaku was doing, he didn't realize that he stopped because he was that stunned by what she said. She leans up and nips at his ear and licks his neck, it was his turn to moan.

"Mmm Kanna" says Kohaku

They go into a new liplock and they thrust with each other in harmony, they were making louder music than the storm that night. They both came at different times, Kohaku was first and Kanna followed in suit, Kohaku slowly slips out of her, she looks at the cum on the futon in confusion, Kohaku stops her hands from touching it and kisses every one of her fingers slowly. They were tired so they fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully, it was still raining when they woke up. Kohaku gave Kanna some slow kisses and rolls her on top of him, she kisses down his chest and snuggles into it, Kohaku figures her back is in pain from last night so rubs her back slowly and gently. The rain slows down some more and they head out to the livingroom to watch it stop. Kanna kisses Kohaku's neck and they get dressed again, Kohaku's clothes now dried.

"We should get into a river and get cleaned up before we continue with our mission." says Kohaku

Kanna picks up her mirror and starts toward the door after putting her flowers in her hair.

"Kohaku?" says Kanna

"Yeah?" asks Kohaku

"I hope it rains again tonight." says Kanna, with a smirk

She walks out the door toward the nearest river.

"Same here." says Kohaku

He quickly follows behind her toward the river. They make it to the river and Kanna smiles at Kohaku.

"Join me?" asks Kanna

"Yeah." says Kohaku

They strip out of their clothes and get in the water, Kohaku pulls her to him again.

"Kohaku it looks like you want to play a new round of experimenting." says Kanna

"You are talkative today, Kanna." says Kohaku

"I just have someone to talk to is all." says Kanna

Kohaku smiles and helps her jump up into his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist. She takes the lead today and kisses him and bites his lip. He takes that as her rough way to ask for entrance and he opens his mouth and kisses her again their tongues intertwine again, and in between puffs of air they give each other little pecks. Kanna remembers what Kohaku did yesterday and kisses his neck and bites his neck as well and kisses the mark she just left. He moans and helps her onto the bank.

"So much for getting clean, Kanna." says Kohaku with a smirk

She doesn't say anything but pulls him on top of her kissing him drunk, he gently slips into her again and thrusts into her. Round two isn't as long as the sun reaches up above their head but they enjoy every minute of it. Kohaku helps Kanna back into the water and kisses her back rubbing it as well. They finally get dressed and Kanna grabs onto the mirror, they head toward the nearest town while they wait for Naraku to give them further instructions.

The End


End file.
